Runaway
by so-jealous
Summary: Ok this is my first story reposted. Hermione has had enough of her mother always trying to run her life so she decides it time to take matter into her own hands. She runsaway. While shes gone she discover shocking secrets and runs into her worst enemy and
1. Schools out

-1AN: ok I'm redoing this story because I realized now in my second chapter that I didn't explain enough in the first one so Im adding one more chapter to the beggining and hoping you guys like it. The characters are going to be different then in the movies and books. So please review.

_Italic writing-_ thinking

Chapter 1: Schools out

_School has finally ended. No more dealing with Malfoy, Potter, Weasley and their friends. _thought Hermione. _ughhh I hate them so much. You'd think it was my fault I was born a muggle and happened to turn out to be a witch. Oh well at least I'm better than them in all our classes._ Hermione smirked. As she boarded the train she went to find out where her friends were sitting.

" Hey Hermione over here." Hermione turned to find Ginny standing in the door of one of the compartments. She smiled _How can Ginny be related to that jerk Ron. _

"Hey guys." she said as she entered the room and put her bags above the seats.

"What took you so long?" Asked Parvati.

"Yeah we've been waiting for like over an hour." Added Lavender

"Please Lavender we haven't even been out of school for an hour." Hermione replied.

"So we're going to that concert right guys?" Ginny said changing the subject.

"Yeah Im there." replied Parvati

"So am I." said Lavender

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Im going."

"Great so we're meeting at the leaky cauldron at 11:00AM on August 15th "

"Yes Ginny we know all the details." said Lavender sarcastically.

"Well I just wanted to be sure."

"Ginny relax we're all big girls." Parvati teased.

"Yes. Yes you are" came a voice from the door way.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing from you Granger."

"There's nothing for you here Malfoy so why don't you just leave." said Ginny.

"Now now Ginny is that any way to talk to my friends." Ron's head popped in.

"He's not my friend so I can talk to him however I want to."

"Still hanging out with the trash I see. Excluding you two ladies, Good morning Lavender, Parvati." said Ron. Lavender blushed and giggled while Parvati elbowed her in the side.

"we don't take compliments from lowlifes like you Weasley." came Parvati's curt reply.

"Are you insulting my Family?"

"No only you"

"Why don't you guys just buzz off." suggested Hermione.

"Your right Granger we don't want to have to smell you any more than necessary. God we had to put up with enough of that in class." Said Draco.

"Oh you mean all those classes I got better marks than you in?" Hey by the way where's Potter? don't you guys have some gay orgy to do or something?" asked Hermione in a sweet voice.

"Bite me!"

"sorry but I don't think I could stomach the taste."

"Whatever we're out of here."

"Goodbye."

After they left Hermione turned to Ginny. "I cant believe your related to Ron."

"I no me either."

When the train ride finally came to an end the girls all said tearful goodbyes even though they would be seeing each other soon and promised to write each other. _This is going to be a good summer. _


	2. Not fair

-1AN: ok so the last chapter was a new edition to my story just to kind of set some background for the chapters to come. Sorry this is a short Chapter.

_Italic writing-_ thinking

Chapter 1: Not fair

"Hermione can you come downstairs? I need to talk to you" called Mrs. Granger.

"Coming" Hermione called as she raced down the stairs " Yes?" She asked as she entered the living room.

"I was just talking to lavender's mom and she informed me that there will be no adult going to this concert your want to go to this weekend."

"well Parvati's big sister is taking us"

"Oh really and just how old is Parvati's sister?"

" she's 19"

"Parvati's sister is not a adult Hermione"

"Yes she is. She lives on her own, has a job, goes to college and drives a car."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's an adult."

"Mom!"

"No Hermione. I already told you that if an adult isn't going your not going."

"That isn't fair"

"life's not always fair honey."

"errrrr." and with that Hermione stormed away. _How can she do this? This isn't fair. I've already bought a new outfit and everything, and I've already paid for the ticket. I wish I could find an adult to go or get my mom to loosen up. I hate all of her rules. That's it I have the perfect the plan. I'm going to run away. I only have 2 weeks till school starts and the owls can find you anywhere you go so its not like I'm going to miss getting my supply list or anything. Ok tomorrow I'm going to do it._

And with that Hermione started packing her bags.


End file.
